This one time at band camp
by amythistmoongodess
Summary: The band nerds of Kingman A.Z. have been ingeniusly changed into the charectors of harry potter and have come to create the Hogwart's Tebos Marching Band!


Ok the characters in the story are taken from real people that are in my band of kingman high school-north and south campus.  
  
Ginny Weasley(Amy T.)Flute  
  
Draco(Bryan A.)Drummer  
  
Harry Potter(Ryan)Tenor Sax  
  
Hermione Granger(Jeanie Z)Flute  
  
Crabbe(Matt)Alto Sax  
  
Goyle(Justin P.)Alto Sax  
  
Neville Longbottom(Boon/Anthony)Baritone  
  
Lavender Brown(Lois N.)Flute  
  
Ronald Weasley(Sam B./Bone)Flute  
  
Fredric Weasley(Justin K.)Drummer  
  
George Weasley(Chris)Drummer  
  
Dumbledore(H/Chief/Hernandez/Angry Phillipino)The "king of the band nerds"  
  
This one time at band camp  
  
Draco sat at his locker changing out his band suit. The cheer continued around him, but he had nothing to cheer about. Today had been one of the worst days of his life, and he didn't feel like celebrating. Just as he was sitting in his misery wishing everyone would disappear, who else but Harry Potter came along to ruin what little peace he had left. Slowly he turned to sneer in his direction to warn him he wasn't in the mood.  
  
Not taking the hint Harry clapped him on the shoulder as if to congratulate him. Smiling he shook him roughly and sat next to him. Draco's fists clenched at the unwanted proximity. Harry, who had to be extremely stupid, continued to smile at Draco.  
  
"What is it Potter?" he said, with a severe amount of disgust.  
  
"Aren't you the least bit excited? We're going to state Draco! Isn't it great!"  
  
"Just dandy, Potter. Just dandy" he replied dryly.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Just wondering what all of a sudden made you so friendly."  
  
"Well we get to shave Dumbeldore's head and you aren't even happy."  
  
"Sorry but he was halfway bald anyway. Kinda takes the fun out of it wouldn't you think?"  
  
"Nope!" he said excitedly and scampered off, still smiling.  
  
Draco finished dressing out of his uniform, further annoyed by Potters insolence, if it was at all possible. Filling his duffel bag with his things he swung it over his shoulder and headed towards Slytherin. Reaching the portrait he muttered the password, and was put in an even fouler mood when the portrait didn't open, and allow him entry. Someone had changed the password and forgotten to mention it to him.  
  
Stomping back down the stairs he was shocked to see Ginny Weasley coming right toward him. Smiling she set her bag down next to her at the foot of the stairs and waited for him to reach her. Sighing he realized she wanted to talk to him about something. Finally he reached the bottom of the stairs and set his bag next to hers.  
  
"What are you doing on your way down? Slytherin's that way, you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know but someone changed the password and forgot to tell me."  
  
"Well come with me to put my bag in Gryffindor and I'll come help you look for your prefect."  
  
"Ok fine."  
  
Five minutes later they were standing in front of the fat lady, and Ginny was whispering the password. Standing back she waited for the portrait to open, and was shocked when it did not. Looking at Draco she slumped her shoulders and grabbed her bag. Biting her fingernails, she sat there thinking on this new predicament.  
  
"Well I see that you have also been locked out."  
  
"Yeah I guessed that too."  
  
"So what now?" he said, letting her lead the way.  
  
"Well we can go down to the band common room but what if we run into filch?"  
  
"We're band nerds. Our curfews been extended till 3 am tonight."  
  
"Oh yeah huh. Well then, shall we?"  
  
Taking her extended arm they headed down the stairway and across the grounds towards a separate tower that was only three stories high. Once in the common room they started a fire and looked for any band nerds, there was always someone hanging around Twenty minutes of looking and looking again they met back in the main room in front of the fire and plopped on the couch, both of them exhausted.   
  
"Well what now genius?"  
  
"Hey don't start that again. Its not my fault."  
  
"Well it's not mine either. But its too late now isn't it?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Well incase you haven't noticed its half past 3 and we cant go anywhere. We're stuck here."  
  
"If we stay up until 6 then we can leave."  
  
"No we cant. Remember no classes tomorrow. It's Saturday."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And Dumbledore said that on Saturday no one is allowed out of their houses until noon"  
  
"Damn. Owell I'm tired enough to sleep that long."  
  
"Well there is a hide-a-bed under these mattress' and if you want to share we can pull it out."  
  
"I cant share with a flutist!" he said in mock horror "I'll be ruined!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"And this one time at band camp..! Ahhhhhhh!!!" he screamed and threw his hands up in front of his face to block the pillow flying towards him.  
  
"And you think you drummers are any better?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I remember last year at band camp. You were the ones doing 'unmentionable things'"  
  
"Hey that was Fred and George."  
  
"Fine claim innocence all you like. But your no better than us."  
  
"Fine from now on I'll only pick on the trumpets." he said smiling.  
  
Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, rolling around on the floor. Raising an eyebrow Draco got up and threw the cushions at her in an attempt to get to the hide-a-bed and catch some sleep. Pulling out the mattress he put it over Ginny , who was still giggling, and laid down. Crawling out from under it she laid next to him and glared playfully.  
  
"What? I was tired." he reasoned  
  
"Tired?" she said hitting him with another pillow.  
  
"Yep. Not that you helped any. I had to struggle all by myself."  
  
"O poor baby!"  
  
"O shush"  
  
"Well I'm gonna get some sleep. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Turning on her side Ginny closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Draco on the other hand tossed and turned before sleep found him. Ginny breathed deeply as she started to dream of next weeks competition. Slowly the images began to become clear and she could see herself marching across a huge field holding her flute straight up pelting out the tune from the lord of the rings. Grace followed her every move as she hit her marks perfectly. 


End file.
